


For Want of Chocolate

by Sasusc



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusc/pseuds/Sasusc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first BVDN which I only managed to write for the first 3 prompts. The theme of this mature BVDN was Desserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of Chocolate

Prompt 1: Cheesecake

 

Bulma was drunk and hungry. And she wanted cheesecake. Nothing was going to stop her from walking into the kitchen and grabbing that last piece of cheesecake she had saved from lunch earlier. It was all hers--that delicious slice of chocolate covered cherry cheesecake. All hers.

“Mine,” she mumbled to herself. She giggled as she swayed in her high heels. “Those got to go. For the chocolate yumminess.” She quickly kicked them off her feet and left them in the hallway behind her. She hummed as she unlatched her hoop earrings and disposed of them carelessly. Someone would bring them back to her tomorrow.

Her tune was cut short as she arrived at the kitchen. Lit up within the soft glow of the refrigerator stood her--most likely permanent--house guest, Vegeta, and in his hands was no other than her precious cheesecake. _Oh! That wasn’t right at all_ , she thought as she took a step further.

“Cheesecake.”

Vegeta glanced up and over towards the woman. He couldn’t help but smirk as he took in the sight of her. Barefooted, red dress ending high up on her thighs, one bare shoulder peaking beneath her curly blue hair, eyes slightly dazed, and red lips parted in shock.

“Cheesecake?”

“Mine.”

He straightened and glanced at the dessert in his hands. He hadn’t had any intentions of eating it; it had been in his way to grab a few items to make a late night sandwich. But now, knowing that the damn woman wanted it, he figured it would help feed some of his hunger. He unwrapped it and brought it close to his face. It smelled sweet and wasn’t something he would normally eat.

“I believe it’s mine now.”

Bulma stomped her foot. “My cheesecake!”

Vegeta bumped the refrigerator door closed and quickly pulled up the drawer containing the utensils. Bulma saw the moved and knew she had mere seconds to convince the Saiyan Prince to give her the cheesecake. She did the only thing that popped into her head.

“Vegeta,” she pouted slightly to get his attention. When his eyes lifted up to meet hers, she reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her head. She stood in front of him in nothing but a lacy red bra and a matching thong. His eyes widen and a blush colored his cheeks. While he was distracted, Bulma quickly snatched her cheesecake from his hands.

“Mine,” she said as she swaggered away.

 

Prompt 2: Milk Chocolate

 

Bulma couldn’t believe how easy it had been to steal her cheesecake from that man. She snickered as she recalled the disbelief in his eyes as she took her dress off. Yamcha had always been easy to distract with her body, and apparently, Vegeta was no different.

“Men.”

She paused in the archway of the living room to stare down at the cheesecake her hands. It was perfect. She was going to enjoy every last bite of chocolate cherry goodness. Her happiness was short-lived as it dawned on her that she didn’t have a fork to eat it with--and under no circumstances was she ever eating like her longtime friend, Son Goku. She had more class than he did. She needed a fork.

She glanced over her shoulder towards the kitchen. Vegeta was back that way, and she knew she wasn’t lucky enough to get away with her cheesecake intact twice. She scanned the living room for help. Her eyes lit up as the spied the bowl of milk chocolates on a table. Would he be happy with a trade? Those were chocolate…her cheesecake had chocolate… She quickly scooped up a handful of the treats.

“Not enough,” she whispered as she noted how many pieces she held in her hand. “And I don’t have any pockets. Except,” she thought as she glanced down at her cleavage.

Meanwhile, Vegeta couldn’t believe that he let a half-naked woman get the upper hand on him. What happened to all the discipline he had built up over the years? He heard the woman coming back. He crossed his arms across his chest as he waited for her to appear.

“Vegeta! Oh, Vegeta! I bring gifts.”

He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

She paused before him, her cheesecake held tightly in her hands. She blinked up at him. “Um, yes,” she said a little distractedly. “Well, as I took my cheesecake from your…very manly hands…” She licked her lips and moved her sight down to his chest. She only just noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt--just a pair of black shorts that hid nothing from her view. “What was I saying?”

“Gifts,” he prompted.

“Right! Between my boobs. I brought you chocolate to replace my cheesecake.”

Vegeta liked that she was the one to be flustered now--not that he had been flustered earlier. He slowly uncrossed his arms and reached towards her chest where he saw several silver pieces of candy shoved behind the red lace.

Bulma gasped as she felt his fingers slide across her skin.

 

Prompt 3: Dipped Strawberries

 

She gasped as she felt the cool chocolate tip of the strawberry slide between her breast and up across her throat. She could feel the trail of chocolate left on her skin melting. He had her body on fire with his little kisses and quick flicks of his talented tongue. She arched up as she felt that tongue slide across the chocolate trail started from her bellybutton. He paused between her breasts to nozzle the right breast and took the nipple into his mouth. She moaned and grasped the bed sheets beneath her. The man was going to kill her with this slow torture. His mouth climbed up her chest and found neck. Bulma couldn’t help but to cry out when he found a sensitive spot and bit down.

“Vegeta!”

She couldn’t handle it anymore. She had to touch him. It was as if he anticipated her move. Before she knew it, he had both of her hands grasped above their heads. She opened her eyes to see him grinning at her.

“No touching,” he reminded her. 

 


End file.
